This invention relates generally to orthopedics and more particularly to prostheses which are to be implanted with bone cement.
In orthopedics, it is desirable to have a relatively limited number of shelf items which can be used for a variety of purposes. For example, it is desirable to have a type of prosthesis which can be used either with or without bone cement, depending upon the needs of the individual patient.
In the past, it has been known to use designs for stems of hip prostheses which are of the type called "Moore" stem designs. In these designs, bone in the form of a plug is placed into a hole in the prosthesis for the purpose of promoting bone ingrowth of the patient into the prosthesis. The patient's bone then will fuse with the bone plug.
For cemented prostheses, generally in the prior art, a prosthesis having a design in which no holes are present is used. This is so because if there is a need to remove the cemented prosthesis from the patient at a later date, the bone cement should not be lodged within the prosthesis itself.
An object of this invention is a system which can be used both with or without bone cement and which, therefore, will provide the orthopedic surgeon a certain level of choice so that the number of stock items can be reduced.